1. Technical Field
This invention relates, generally, to devices having utility in filling beer pitchers. More particularly, it relates to a self-righting apparatus that initially holds a pitcher in a tilted position.
2. Background Art
Beer foams or forms a head when poured directly into a glass or pitcher, as is well known. It is equally well known that the head can be suppressed by beginning the charging operation with the container tilted so that the initial stream of brew impinges the container near its rim so that it must run down the side of the container before hitting the bottom thereof.
A pitcher of beer is heavy, particularly when it is nearly full. A busy bartender is soon weary of holding pitchers of beer in the proper tilted position until the pitcher fills up, but customers will complain if he or she fails to do since customers are not pleased when asked to pay for copious quantities of foam.
There is a need, therefore, for an inexpensive apparatus that would allow the bartender to relax while a pitcher of beer was being filled, but the prior art, taken as a whole, neither teaches nor suggests how such an apparatus could be provided.